yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samson Altair
Samson Altair is one of the many new Original main characters involved in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanon story, Yugioh Arc-V: Twilight by zangetsu13. He is a young man that actually happens to be a hybrid, cross between a being of Astral World and Barian making him the first species of his kind and one looked down upon both predecessor species. He arrives on Earth and becomes a traveling duelist with his only family, his Duel Spirits. Samson is left with many clues as to his parent's whereabouts and was led to Earth as a possible clue. For many years, Samson becomes an experienced duelist and arrives to Paradise City in order to compete in the Arc League Championship, upon receiving an invitation despite not being associated with any Duel School. Design Appearances Samson is a young man, with an average looking physique, dark blonde hair in a comb-over style, and golden eyes. He wears a dark brown jacket over a black shirt. His lower body consist of dark jeans and brown steel toe boots. A Deck box is strapped above his waistline, hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket Personality Samson is friendly, brotherly, laid-back, a few times serious, open-minded, secretive, and a lot more perspective of things, people, and his surroundings. Samson is very passionate about dueling and Duel Monsters as is has the ability to speak with Duel Spirits, in fact they act more as a family than just partners/companions since they were all he had after his parents vanished. While Samson does appear kind-hearted, he can be sassy, sarcastic, and not try to make people's problems his own as he prefers to not get himself into trouble. He shows little interest in joining a Duel School, mostly because he does not want to risk becoming attach to anyone as any of his secrets can be revealed and he would prefer if no one pry into his private affairs or his emotions. This causes a bit of distrust among those of You Show but they understand not to bother him. Having grown with eight remaining years after his parent's disappearance, Samson developed a strong bond with his Duel Spirits, most noticeably his ace monster, Sharon - Bringer of Light and Darkness. Samson deeply loves his cards as they were his only family for the time being of eight years. During a duel, Samson does not like to act impulsive by attacking blindly, as a matter of fact, he prefers to study his opponent's tactics by always going on the second turn than the first. Samson is shown to believe in his deck's power than using outside sources to aid him such as Action Cards as he sees them not in the term "cheating" but more of lack of improvement as if he were to use an Action Card to evade his close defeat then it tells him that he needs serious improvement to make sure to become better than before so he won't lose. One of Samson's funny traits are to get lost in his personal thoughts as overthinking causes him to lack focus of his surroundings and those around him. He tends to commonly forget that only he can perceive and communicate with Duel Spirits, promoting people to think he's insane. Abilities Samson is rarely one of the many individuals to have the ability to perceive or communicate with a Duel Spirit. He was able to forge a bond between all the monsters in his deck and do to being able to see them, his Duel Spirits were able to act as a surrogate family for him. Since only he speak and see Duel Spirits, people who cannot will imagine he's insane since he's talking to thin air from their perspective. Samson is a unique individual due to his heritage of being a cross between two species of High-Energy, "Beings of Astral World" and "Barian". Unlike typical Barians and Astrals, Samson can morph into his Battle morph form without the need of a Barian Sphere Field since his body is self-producing high-energy, matching those high-energy of Astral World and Barian world. He has all the abilities of Astrals and Barians such as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, and senses. He can take a punch from a grown ma to the face without so much as flinching, in fact he's strong enough to flip two huge securities of the Underground Labor Facility and outmatch many Sector Security Officers by himself. While he is durable, however he is shown to be capable of being harmed such as when a Electric Shock Chip caused him harm, even provoking him to subconsciously to briefly turn into his true visage, but he had amazing endurance to able to resist and remove his helmet. Like any Barian, Samson has the ability to brainwash a person, but prefers to do so unless he considers a human that is a scum to him. He can generate energy waves or concussive blast to knock a person out cold. Samson can work his way in the Overlay Network to perform teleportation or vanishing anywhere on Earth. As he can use Rank-Up-Magic cards, Samson can utilize the ability to tap into Chaos and Rank-Up his Ace monster into her Cxyz Evolved Form. He also obtains the ability in unlocking new Rank-Up-Magic Cards, similar to how Yuya sees a vision of a new dragon for whenever back into a corner to turn a duel around. Like the Astrals, Samson can utilize Zexal Weapon cards at his disposal and equip them to "Chaos Sharon - Queen of Purgatorio", however this is only when Samson is using all of his full might when in Battle morph. Etymology Samson's last name Altair, means "Bird" or "Soar". His first name means "Sun Child" or "Bright Sun". Biography History Pre-Arc League Championship Arc League Championship Friendship Cup Friendship Cup Finals Heartland City Duel Academy Relationships Sharon Sharon and Samson have a strong forged bond than any other Duel Spirit. Sharon tends to act as Samson's "never asked sister", since she is always scolding him for being blunt or impulsive in certain circumstance. While she and Samson deeply care for each other, Sharon wishes Samson to let people into his life and gather friends so he will never have to be lonely as she worries Samson's lone wolf travel nature will forever push people out of his life and never find true happiness. In a Duel, despite knowing she can be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard temporarily in her card form, she is touched and sadden that Samson cares too much to ever see her get taken down by another monster as both share a connection, representing each other's bond. Samson claims that he feels his soul is apart to Sharon's, that seeing her in pain also puts him in pain. Some would say that both Sharon and Samson share something equivalent to soulmates. Sophia Blackburn From their first encounter, the two are not off to a good start, mainly because Sophia was tasked with the mission to destroy Samson for shaming and stealing from her family, then there's that fact that Samson is not suppose to be a creature to exist, however this is not her voice of opinion of him as she only calls him a "disgrace" or "freak" because her father sees him that way and Sophia believes that he father's word is true, so she calls Samson harsh words, but doesn't mean it. She was intended to steal his soul and destroy everything he cared for, including his cards, however after losing to Samson during their rematch at the Arc League Championship and learning the truth that her father lied about Samson and his family, she was left distraught, unable to figure out was was true or false. She did gain a respect of his dueling skills and how strong his bond is with Sharon, which was the reason why he won against her. Sophia eventually joins the Lancer's mission to journey into the Synchro Dimension and tolerates Samson as the two butt heads, causing others to think the pair are an item. Time to time, Sophia begins to see a new light of how she perceives Samson and grows to have feelings for him. She showed a hint of jealously when many fan girls were cheering for him, though she was unable to determine what she felt in her chest was jealously at that time. Out of all the members of the Lancers, she only confines in him and treats Samson with respect, mainly because she has a low view point of humans and Samson is half-Barian. Samson does develop feelings for Sophia and vouches she is not an enemy against those who judge her. He is often teased by his friends and allies of him and Sophia having a thing together, though he calmly states that there is nothing going on between them, except he is in denial. A running gag theme is whenever both him and Sophia have a moment just to themselves, the You Show Gang eavesdrop on them, angering the two. Yuya Sakaki Yuya becomes great friends with Samson quickly as they enjoy their companionship over dueling. Samson is amused by Yuya's ideals of Entertainment Dueling by reaching out to people's hearts, however he believes Yuya requires to see the harsh reality of human kind before trying to force his beliefs into people, something also he believes Yuya should understand as well that reaching out to people means using your actions, not words. Samson doesn't appear to be fond of Yuya constant use of Action Cards as his beliefs are that Action Cards are nothing more but hinder all duelist's skills that it prevents a duelist from reaching their true potential and lacks trust in their strength's deck. He teaches Yuya to start on relying more on his deck than trying to save himself from near lose by using an Action Card as losing will help improve his skills. As best friends, Samson helps Yuya see pass his dense nature and reveal to him about his feelings for Zuzu, of course this in turns causes Yuya and Zuzu to push Samson into being together with Sophia. Zuzu Boyle Deck Samson uses a combine "Fairy" and "Fiend" Archetype Deck, which focuses on Light or Dark Attribute monsters variant based from angels and demons. His deck does feature a few Zombie and Warrior-type Monsters, but a majority are all Fairy and Fiend-type monsters. The majority of Samson's monsters lack power, but make up for it with their powerful Effects that act in similar ways to Spells and Trap Cards such as allowing him to swarm his field with monsters in order to summon his specialize Extra Summoning, Xyz Monsters. He seems ready to have monsters that allow him to Xyz Summon as he largely relies on it and on top of that, using his monster's Effect help clear or dampen his opponent's forces to turn the tide to his favor. When using his full power in his true visage, Samson uses his Rank-Up Magic Card to upgrade his monsters and call upon the power of Zexal Weapons. This is only the case for him when he's going against a Duelist who is inhuman of human nature or abnormally powerful supernatural abilities such as Sophia Blackwell after having learn she was a Barian. It is revealed that Samson knows how to perform Fusion and Synchro Summoning but prefers Xyz over the two since it is his favorite summoning. Duels Category:Zangetsu13